1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power socket terminal for transmitting power, and more particularly to a power socket terminal with an asymmetric structure, which can realize high security.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, there are more and more requirements for a large current terminal. The application range of the large current terminal is also more and more wide. The large current terminal has the characteristics of safe, reliable, convenient, high conductivity and so on.
As shown in FIG. 1, a power socket terminal 90 is directly mounted on an electronic device to act as a power socket connector. The power socket terminal 90 has a pair of bilateral symmetry elastic clip arms 91. When a plug 92 is inserted into between the two elastic clip arms 91, strictly speaking, the plug 92 should be vertical, but it is not the truth. Actually, the two elastic clip arms 91 made by punching are not completely in accordance with an ideal design size, but will produce some micro differences in the size of a certain tolerance range during punching. For example, the height of contact points 910 of the two elastic clip arms 91 may produce a deviation along an upper-lower direction. When the plug 92 is inserted into therebetween, because normal forces applied on left and right sides of the plug 92 are not at the same level and unbalanced, the plug 92 will be twisted and be in an incorrect insertion state. Therefore, the prior power socket terminal 90 has a design defect to cause its safety to be reduced.
Hence, it is necessary to provide a new power socket terminal having advantages of high security, good electric property and reliable connection.